Shattered Memory
by RWBYShippingCo
Summary: What will become of Tsukasa after Isla's retrieval? Will Michiru be able to resolve her feelings for Tsukasa in the process? Find out in this romantic tale!
1. Chapter 1

Tsukasa dropped onto his bed and looked at his phone. 1:47 AM. It had been a long day at the Terminal Service, as all he had to do was paperwork for his latest retrieval. _I wonder if Isla would be willing to make us some tea._ Tsukasa stood wearily and looked over to Isla's charging station to find that she was not there.

" Isl-" Tsukasa stopped short and dropped his head as he realized for what felt like the hundredth time that he was alone. That his girlfriend would not be coming home tonight, or any other night for that matter. The young Spotter went to the kitchen and started a pot of tea, realizing that more than anything he wished that he could have someone to talk to.

A memory flashed through his mind as he waited for the pot to boil, of Michiru making sure that he was okay after Isla's retrieval.

Michiru had knocked on the door to Tsukasa's apartment before she had really thought it through. Tsukasa had answered the door just as she ran back to her own apartment 3 doors down. _What the hell was that all about?_ Tsukasa decided to investigate, and knocked on her door to find out what she had needed. He had been reading Isla's diary when she had knocked and could use some company anyway.

"Ye-Yes? What do you need?" Uncertainty turning to faux irritation, Michiru answered the door. She had secretly hoped he would come to get her, even though she knew that it was wrong to want him to. He had only just lost Isla, and she wanted to be there for him more than anything.

"You knocked on my door a second ago. I'm assuming that you wanted to talk to me about something?" Tsukasa's eyes looked like empty disks of green. They had looked this way since he had lost Isla, and seeing them this way had almost made Michiru break down in tears.

Choking back the tears she knew would confuse the man in front of her, Michiru adopted a harsh tone. "I was just making sure that you were going to eat today. And you haven't said more than a word at work for the last three days! Well?!"

"I'm eating really! Goodnight." Tsukasa had seen Michiru's eyes become wet when she had scolded him, and decided not to push the issue.

The memory of last Friday faded into the background of Tsukasa's mind as the teapot whistled on the stovetop. He let his mind wander as he made himself marjoram tea. He paused just before taking a sip as he realized that he had been thinking about Michiru the whole night. _Why would she be on my mind right now?_ Pondering the question further, Tsukasa finished his tea. He had made no progress on the thought and decided to go to bed.

Michiru lay in her bed staring up the ceiling, her mind racing. She knew that it was time to face up to her feelings and tell Tsukasa about them. She had loved him even before he and Isla had confessed their love for each other. She had kept her mouth shut and suffered as she witnessed the agony that Tsukasa had gone through, wishing that she could help him.

 _I want to hold him, not just scold him at work! I want him to feel safe around me and realize how I feel!_ Michiru looked at her phone and noticed a video message. She unlocked it to find that it was from Isla. Thoroughly confused she opened it to see the silver haired woman sitting with a cup of tea.

" _Hi Michiru, if you're getting this message, then I've been retrieved. I want you to know before I say anything else that I'm not mad or angry at you in any way. From the beginning, you've done your best to take care of Tsukasa. Training him, and helping him fit in around the office, and I really appreciate that."_ Isla sipped her tea as she thought about how she should proceed. _"I know that your feelings for him have changed. You love him don't you? It's okay, really! I want you to take care of him better than I was able to. I'm sure that he needs you more than ever, now that I'm gone. What I'm trying to say Michiru is that you have my blessing. Make him happy."_

Isla's visage on the screen began to cry in earnest and she quickly ended the recording, but Michiru noticed that, even though she was crying, Isla had a warm smile on her face the whole time. The red haired girl sat up in bed for a moment while she made her decision. It was late, she knew, but she needed to say something to him.

A moment later, Michiru quietly entered Tsukasa's dorm. She could faintly make out quiet, anguished sobs coming from upstairs. When the girl reached the top of the stairs a few seconds later, her heart broke. Tsukasa was curled up in bed doing his best to be strong, and failing miserably. He hadn't noticed that she was there yet, and for what felt like eternity Michiru stood frozen, trying to decide what she should do.

One minute passed. Then two. Michiru quietly padded toward the bed, worried for the man in front of her. She sat on the bed and pulled him into her lap. Her heart was pounding as she finally did what she had been pining to do for the longest time.

Without looking up and with a tone full of agony, Tsukasa said, "Thank you, Michiru. Your too good to me. You shouldn't have to see this." His voice shook and choked out with the last few words. The pain he felt now was different than it was before. His heart was torn, between the woman taking care of him and the woman that would never again walk through that door.

"Tsukasa…" Michiru's voice died out as she stroked his hair, so many things she wanted to say. _Don't try to forget her. Make new memories. Cherish the ones that you have of Isla._ Tsukasa lifted his head from Michiru's shoulder and looked her in the eye. Neither needed to speak to know what the other was thinking. Tsukasa lifted a hand to brush a lock of hair out of the girl's face, who blushed at the intimate contact.

"Michiru…" Tsukasa didn't know what the best course of action was anymore, but this contact, this feeling of having Michiru with him felt…right. There was no other word for the feeling of love and caring that the two shared. Without thinking, Tsukasa let his hand rest on her face, and leaned in. Michiru forced her mind to stop and let her heart take over as her eyes closed, her lips parting slightly. The anticipation of what would come next making her breathing unsteady.

Tsukasa leaned in, letting the floral scent of Michiru's shampoo fill his mind. His own lips parted as the distance closed between them. Neither knew what they were doing and in this moment they didn't care.

The two made contact as gently as the rippling of water, and the feelings they had for each other took over completely. It was a short first kiss, but you could write a book filling the emotion, message, and need it conveyed. Tsukasa traced Michiru's jaw before he whispered, soft as the wind, "Stay with me tonight?"

 _ **This was just the beginning of what I think will be a sweet love story between two people needing to find something. But what will that be?**_


	2. Chapter 2

The sun broke through the window in Tsukasa's dorm the next morning, and he woke sluggishly, having not slept well the night before. His brain was muddled in the first few moments of consciousness, and as he turned over, he was startled to find that Michiru was there with him. _What the hell happened last night? I remember making tea…_

Tsukasa slipped out of bed silently, as to not wake the girl, and went to the kitchen to start some tea, as his mind slowly pieced together the night before. _Is this really okay though?_ Tsukasa was in the middle of making omurice when he heard stirring in his bed above. He silently continued to work on breakfast, listening to the sound of Michiru coming down the stairs.

Slowly Michiru wrapped her arms around Tsukasa's stomach from behind and rested her head against his back. "Is this okay?" Her words loaded with meaning.

Tsukasa never stopped cooking, His heart slowly settling on the unavoidable truth that lay in front of him. "I think so… Omurice and tea?"

Her only response was a silent nod into his back. Tsukasa was nervous, but knew that she must be feeling vulnerable. He had no issues with the quiet. _A lot of the mornings I had with Isla were like this too._ He stopped that thought in its tracks. Knowing that the guilt would consume him if he let it go further. He finished with the omurice and was pouring 2 cups of tea with Michiru still latched on to him when he grabbed her hands and pulled her into a real hug. "Also…Thank you." He let his head rest on hers and swayed slightly for what felt like eternity. This felt like home to him, and he couldn't fathom why.

Michiru muttered something incomprehensible into his chest, so he pulled away slightly to hear it properly. "I'm sorry for last night." Her eyes began to brim with tears as she was filled with so many emotions and all of them jumbled together. She looked up to Tsukasa and noticed that he wasn't looking at her, but the sunrise.

"Forget breakfast, and forget last night. Will you do something for me? Watch the sunrise with me, and we can sort through this…. whatever it is." When Michiru began to cry silently, she nodded. He took her hand and led her to the balcony, and returned with the tea.

Michiru had woken in nothing but underwear and her shirt from last night in Tsukasa's bed. The first thought that ran through her mind was betrayal. _I betrayed Isla, and Tsukasa._ _How could I have done this?_ She was distracted from her thoughts as she smelled someone cooking. And the distinct flavor of marjoram tea from the kitchen downstairs. _He hasn't said anything about it. This isn't like me…_ Her mind continued to race while her body unconsciously made her way downstairs and wrapped around him like a blanket.

While he silently cooked, Michiru remembered the message she had received from Isla last night, and wondered whether she should tell him about it. _Not yet, it's too soon to tell_. Tsukasa pulled her around him for a real hug, and when he rested his chin on her head she knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that this was where she belonged. If he would let her, she would stay by his side until eternity ended.

"Isla and I used to do this occasionally, when things got crazy, or we weren't sure what the right path was." Tsukasa's hand never left Michiru's while they sat in the warm embrace of the sun. "I do this most mornings now. It helps me remember the good times we had." Tsukasa paused before continuing. It seemed like he was pondering his words.

"I'm not sure this was a good idea, Tsukasa." Michiru hung her head while she stabbed her heart with a poisoned knife. "You know how I feel about you now, but I think that Isla would have wanted something… Different for you." Michiru silently amended the statement in her head, _I meant to say better, not to mention that you are still broken right now, and its not fair of me to take advantage of that_.

Tsukasa's mouth stopped open before he could speak. Everything around him seemed to stop. "Different, huh?" His eyes went from the beautiful girl beside him to the sunset once again. "Maybe…" He processed the information slowly, taking his time to decide whether she was trying to close herself off, like Isla used to. Their similarities when it came to relationships were striking to say the least.

Michiru placed her hand on top of his, "Are you going to be okay? I think It would be best if I went home." She looked into Tsukasa's eyes, and noticed something different. Something that she had never seen in them before. _I wonder if this is how he looked at Isla? NO! I can't think about that right now!_ Tsukasa just nodded and let go of her hand.

The rest of the weekend passed, followed by the next 2 weeks and work, with Tsukasa just as he was before, if not worse. Friday came and went quickly for most, but Tsukasa stayed later than usual with paperwork, and so that he could be alone without the pitying looks from the others in the office distracting him.

 _I need to talk with Michiru._

 _I need to talk with Tsukasa._ Michiru lay in her bed. She had spent the whole week regretting what she had said that morning with Tsukasa. She felt her phone vibrate suddenly, startling her. It was from Tsukasa.

 _"Are you free tonight? If you are, I'd like to make you dinner, and I'd like to talk to you if that's okay?"_

Michiru smiled into her phone, her mind made up. " _Sure, I need to talk to you too. Is 9 alright?"_ That would give her some time to get ready. She knew that she looked like death, and didn't want him to see her like that.

 _"Sure that's just fine. By the way, don't worry about getting dressed up. See you soon"_ Tsukasa set his phone down and let himself smile when he heard Michiru freak out at his last text down the hall. He set about making a simple stir fry, so that he could do so on autopilot. He wanted to be able to think while he cooked.

An hour later, Michiru stood at Tsukasa's door, like she had athousand times before, and panicked, like she had a thousand times before. She timidly knocked on his door.

"Come in!" She heard him from what must have been the kitchen, and let her self in, when she walked in, Michiru watched the change in Tsukasa's eyes, the light within them brightening when he saw her " I hope stir fry is okay."

"It's just fine! Michiru blushed at his warm, inviting smile. It threw her off guard. They sat at the table, which had been recently set, with fresh tea poured.

Dinner went quietly, with both of them silently sipping tea afterward, wondering what the other would say. Like an explosion they both spoke at once.

"I'm sorry! I made a mistake!" They both froze in place for a moment before Michiru spoke. "Oh… I see." Her heart weighed heavy with the news that he felt like he shouldn't have gotten so close to her. She felt like locking herself away and never coming out. Like her seat at the table was under a spotlight. She continued in her misery this way for a while before she felt a hand on hers, giving her a start.

"Michiru, I think you misunderstood. I was wrong to let you go that morning. I should have stopped you. I watched you suffer for it this whole week. I'm sorry that I wasn't strong enough to chase after you." Tsukasa bowed his head in shame.

Michiru looked up, and saw his tears hit the table. She realized that the look of despair she saw him wear all week at work was not for his tragedy, but because he felt like he had failed her. She placed her second hand atop his. "There's no need to feel like that. I came back, and you were right, I realized that you…. Well…. You're home to me..." She finished in sputters and went red at the statement. Realizing how corny it must sound.

Before she could say another word, Tsukasa grabbed her chin, just as he had on that fateful night and said, "Good, because you're home to me too."

 **Honestly, i had no idea what kind of reception this was going to get, because the universe and show this story is based off of is not well known. but it seems that you guys like it, so i will continue this story and just as walywas they write themselves, so if the next chapter leads to more then that is what will happen, if not, then i wll let it stand as a 3 chapter story. let me know what you guys think!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you sure about this?" Michiru's voice was shaky, both because she was happy and also nervous. Her history with men was dry, and she was worried that she would make a stupid mistake. All of her dreams had come true in the last few seconds, misunderstanding aside.

"I am." Tsukasa's tone dropped as he became somber for a moment. "Isla would have wanted me to be happy, I know that much. Like I said before, you're home to me." A small smile crept onto his face at his own little quip.

"You are such an idiot sometimes. Newbie." Michiru smiled slightly as well, teasing him gently as she found herself closing the distance between them. This kiss was different than their first. Full of a lack of confidence, with a nervous edge from both. Tsukasa pulled away first, feeling this edge and answered the question that they both had in the back of their minds.

"I'm not going anywhere. I promise." He leaned back in and met her lips with a yet another emotion. One could best describe this feeling as protection driven with an undercurrent of passion. They pulled away from each other after a moment to simply stare into each other's eyes. They held a small silent conversation then, deciding the pace at which they wanted to take the night. What they both knew was that a bright flame often burns hot and burns itself out.

"How was dinner?" Tsukasa broke the tension. _I want this to last. More than anything I just want to spend all of my time with this woman right now._ He took her hand and they found their way to the couch to relax as Michiru answered.

"It was amazing. I thought you didn't know how to cook?" Michiru had always been curious about the lunches that he had brought from home. When he had first started with the Terminal Service, he had no idea how to cook. Neither had Isla.

"Well, when I was trying to get to know Isla, I figured that making dinner together with her and learning how to would be a good way to get her to break out of her shell." Tsukasa paused, remembering the good times. "It was actually you who suggested it…" Tsukasa found himself feeling guilty and had the urge to put a small distance between them.

" Oh yeah… I had forgotten about that." Michiru also felt guilty. She had not forgotten, but had pushed the thought into the back of her mind. She remembered the jealousy she felt for Tsukasa, and especially Isla during that time. She regretted it more than anything in the whole world.

They spent a long time with an awkward distance between them. Tsukasa looked up and out the window to see the moon full with a clear sky. He stood quietly, leaving Michiru to her thoughts. _I know two things. I want to spend my time with Michiru; to make memories with her. But we need to find a balance between the past and the future._ He leaned against the railing on the balcony, staring into the cold, lonely moon.

Michiru looked up from her thoughts to see that Tsukasa had left the couch. She felt cold. Looking around she found him against the railing, the moon making the tears from his eyes sparkle more beautifully than diamonds. The beauty and sadness of the scene was more than she could take.

Tsukasa felt the warm tears fall from his face without shame, at a loss for what to do next. He could not hurt the woman that would so easily take his damaged soul into her heart. He wanted happiness, and he wanted happiness for her as well. But how? While his mind reeled he did not notice the woman come to his side with a sad kind of smile on her face. Her hand fell to his with the feeling of cherry blossoms on the river.

Michiru stepped behind him and let her arms wrap around him. She stood in the same position as she did on the first night. But tonight she would have much more to say. " Tsukasa… this is hard for us both I think. When I decided that I wanted you by my side, I knew what I was signing on for." She paused to squeeze him a little closer to her. "I refuse to give up because of this. I don't think that you want to either, otherwise this wouldn't be hurting you so much."

"You're right…" Tsukasa trailed off, turning to face Michiru, Putting his hands on her waist as he did. "I'm not going to give up. This is hard because I'm having a hard time letting go of the past." He pulled her to his chest. "I'm having a hard time separating my memories from my life as it is now. Will you help me?"

Michiru didn't have to think about her answer. She felt the same way about this. Turning her ear to his heart she whispered, "I will. Can I ask you to help me with the same?" Tsukasa let his answer rumble through his chest, so she could feel it as well. Tsukasa swept her up into his arms and carried her back to the couch where she would lay in his lap for the rest of the night.

The night passed swiftly. So quickly, that Tsukasa found himself tracing the lines of Michiru's face as she slept, with the sun rising in the east. _This can work. We can make it work. We WILL make it work._ Michiru woke when the sun hit her face.

 _I fell asleep with him again._ Michiru's first thought when she squinted through the sunlight. She looked up and found Tsukasa asleep upright, with his hand entwined with hers. _He looks like he is in so much pain right now._ Before she realized what she was doing, Michiru let her free hand trace from his own hand up to his jawline. She had woken him up, but He decided to let her continue without letting her know that she had done so.

"He is so handsome when he's asleep like this." Michiru had once again allowed herself to speak before thinking about the fact that Tsukasa was still asleep. He smiled slightly when her hand still moved toward his lips.

Slowly so as not to startle her, Tsukasa let his hand come up to meet hers. To let her know that he had woken and that he had heard what she had just said. "Listen, Michiru," He began methodically, knowing that he wanted this to hit home with her. "You should know that I have no plans to let you go anytime soon, but… I'm damaged goods for now. I just to thank you for everything that you've done for me so far. I will protect you and see to it that one day soon, I can return the favor and then some."

He never opened his eyes, never moved from the position he had been in while he was sleeping. If he hadn't been moving his hand with hers, Michiru would never have been able to tell that he was awake. They stayed like this for a long time. The sun had finished rising and the dorm was beginning to warm up.

"Would you like to go into town with me today?" Michiru's sudden question hadn't surprised Tsukasa, If only because he was seconds away from asking the same of her.

" I was just about to ask you the same thing. Anywhere in particular you would like to go?" While he waited for her answer, Tsukasa thought, _It seems like we are always thinking the same thing, just like it was with Isla near the end._ This startled him, for many reasons. The seemingly biggest was that for the first time since he had lost Isla, the memory of her hadn't stung, and secondly, It seemed like he had skipped through the awkward phase that he had shared with the silver haired girl.

"I was thinking that I was out of tea, so I was going to go to the supermarket and buy some more." Michiru silently wished that she knew where Tsukasa and Isla had gotten their tea from.

" How about this. Why don't I show you where I get mine from. Its from a local garden, and we can grab some drinks afterward?" Tsukasa had seemingly read her mind and knew that she would appreciate the thought.

"That sounds wonderful!" Michiru's excitement took over and she kissed him forcefully on the cheek before bounding to her feet.

That evening, While in the tea garden, Tsukasa stopped dead in his tracks, Almost ripping off Michiru's hand in the process. " Hey Michiru, I'm going to wait outside, the owner is a very nice lady and can help you." A curious look had crossed his face as he let go of her hand.

"O-okay?" Confused, Michiru let go of his hadn and he sauntered out of the shop, wiping something from his eyes. _Things have going so well today… I wonder how it feels to come back here after losing Isla. He's hurting….Why do I have to keep hurting him like this?!_

 _I tried. I really did, but it seems like all the thing that I wan to share with her are just memories of another time. I really need to make new memories with her._ Tsukasa wasn't waiting long before Michiru came outside and set the bag of tea leaves on the ground.

"It's too soon…Am I right? This place meant a lot to both of you." Michiru had tears in her eyes, and Tsukasa knew that he had hurt her without meaning to by leaving her in there by herself.

 _She had her own memories of Isla that probably hurt her too…_ Tsukasa wordlessly stooped to hug her close and whispered, "I'm sorry, I should have prepared myself before coming here, and now I've hurt you as well." _It feels like all we can do right now is hurt each other._

The thought was banished from his mind as Michiru grabbed his face in both of her hands, and kissed him like she hadn't before. It was hard, and full of reassurance that they both desperately needed. "You should never think that. I'm so overjoyed that you would share a place like this with me. Let's go home.." With that she grabbed a hold of his hand and they silently made the walk home.

Upon arriving back in Tsukasa's dorm, Michiru led him up to the bed and pulled him to her chest. "I want to make new memories with you, Tsukasa." The words started to choke up in her throat and the rest came out as a sob. "But, Please for both me and Isla, Don't ever feel like your memories hurt me in anyway. It's okay to have memories that cause you pain, because I'm here and I will always be, to help you see the brightness that lies within them."

Michiru had barely the gumption to get this out before she sobbed uncontrollably. Tsukasa Shifted so that he could hold her tighter and rock gently.

A while later he looked at the clock on his nightstand to see that it was 2:19 AM "I like that. Just remember that being strong is okay, but being weak is just as amazing to me." He paused, "Michiru, It's pretty late, and you haven't been home much today. Would you like me to walk you back to your dorm?"

Michiru's only response was to hold him tighter and shake her head into his chest.

"Would you like to stay here with me? We can get some of your things in the morning?" Tsukasa was wary to ask this much of her so soon, and didn't want to overstep his bounds.

When Michiru silently agreed, Tsukasa stood and laid her back down on the blanket. "Stay right here, I'll be right back." He quickly drew an herbal bath and laid out some of his clothes for her.

While Tsukasa was gone, Michiru panicked about the first night that they would be spending together. _Well… I guess it's not really our first night together. But the first that we both agreed to. Why am I so nervous?!_

When Tsukasa returned, he stood at the top of the stairs and beckoned for her to follow him. When she reached him, Tsukasa scooped her up in a princess carry. He carried her into the warm bath and set her down. "I'll be upstairs waiting for you. Thank you for being so wonderful to me." With that he kissed her lightly on the forehead and excused himself.

 _I hope the bath helps her relax. She deserves it._ His thoughts turned to the beautiful woman in his bath as he made a pot of chamomile tea, to relax and made sure that it was warm so he could give a cup to Michiru when she got out of the bath.

Having finished his tasks, Tsukasa changed and waited patiently in the bed. Meanwhile Michiru had gotten out of the shower and was putting on the oversized shirt that Tsukasa had laid out for her. _Even his scent is home to me now. We can get through this…_

Her last thought hung in the air for a few moments before she finished dressing and found a hot cup of tea waiting for her on the counter. She grabbed it in both hands and quietly came to join Tsukasa.

Somehow, they both knew that tonight was not one for passion and that they would much rather be taking solace in the presence of each other, when they had settled in for the night. Michiru had reached the top of the stairs and looked to the bed to find a small smile on the sleeping face of the man that she loved.

 _Thank you, God, for allowing him to smile like he used to. Even if it is in his own mind._ Michiru said her prayer with a tear in her eye and padded up to him, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead, just as he had done just moments ago.

Tsukasa felt Michiru join him in bed through his sleep addled brain, and instinctively reached for her. Pulling her close. "Good Night Michiru. I love you."

Michiru's response was a simply sigh of contentment. She buried her face into his chest drifting off.

 _A thousand nights like these wouldn't be enough._

 **well it looks like things are starting to look up for our lovely damaged couple. looking forward to the next chapter. but for tonight I'll leave you with this.**


End file.
